


WTFLand Grethan Fanfic

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Do not take this serious, Funny, Humor, M/M, This is a what-the-fuckery in which the narrative is told by a hand, a bit of angst, a sentient hand, but in general this is a crackfic, but mostly crack, crackfic, don't think about the why or the hows, idea: what if human parts are sentient?, just for laugh, just read and enjoy, or not enjoy and press back, seriously, somewhat creepy I guess, yes you read right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: I'm not even going to bother you with a proper summary. Just read the tags. Anything pretty much goes in here. There is a chapter with smut, but so far just 1 though, i nthe POV of related parts. And Grethan.This was supposed to be Wattpad Exclusive, more so because I have no plans at all for this and everything is just me writing whatever. In this case, writing from the POV of a Hand. LIke, literal hand. Ethan's hand. This story is just the hand being thirsty for Grayson. That's it. That's the whole plot. Anyway, since my Flowers Blooming in Your Lungs story got reported and removed by wattpad, I'm just copying the rest my grethan things that I haven't crossposted here. Which I guess includes this.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan, Grayson Dolan/Ethan Dolan's Hand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	WTFLand Grethan Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said yet this is a crack fic? Because this is.

The Hand thinks its main body, the human named Ethan Dolan, is extremely stupid.

Honestly, it has no idea why its main body is so stupid. The human always made questionable choices the Hand just doesn't agree with. Taking the Hand away from the body it loves was probably the worst thing its main body had ever done, and the main body does it _constantl_ y.

It was _tortur_ e, downright traumatic even for the poor Hand. But it was like the main body doesn't even _car_ e for its plight. Despite the constant hinting, nudging, even the _screaming_ the Hand had done to express its displeasure, the main body _still_ separated the Hand from its love.

From the perfect specimen that is the body of the human named Grayson Dolan.

Hand's main body thinks that he isn't allowed to touch so much. After all, there is a concept of being blood related and all that comes with human construct the Hand just doesn't care about. It just wanted to stay in contact with the skin, the flesh, the body of one Grayson Dolan. To have its palm meet the skin, whichever part it may reach. Feel the warmth of Grayson Dolan's body emitted.

Touch. Just _touch_. That was all the Hand wanted.

And to never let go. To stay on him, fingers curling and palm pressed tight on the skin. The Hand wanted nothing more than to stay.

But, its main body was _stupi_ d and always pulled it away from its paradise. Over stupid things the Hand just doesn't get.

The main body never seemed to heed the anguished _scream_ the Hand let out whenever it had to part with its love. Couldn't it _hear?_ Couldn't it _feel?_ Their heart is connected, by the blood and veins running through the Hand and main body. And yet, why was it always _denied_? They are of the same _hear_ t.

The hand just wanted to _touch._ Isn't that why it existed? Isn't that why it was made? So its palm could feel the warmth of its beloved; so its fingers could grip on its love. Let its beloved know he was _love_ d, by touch, by _Ha_ _nd._

Sure, it also does a lot of other things for its main body, but the Hand thought its most important function was how its touch could make its love _feel_. How there was a raise of temperature on the spot the Hand touched, how there would be a smile when the Hand touched softly, fondly, or firmly. How there were pleased sounds when the Hand touched somewhere more particular, when its fingers would work in particular way.

The Hand loves to please Grayson, his body, relishing on its ability to make its love _happ_ y.

Which is why its main body is the _stupidest_ ** _ever._**

He should see the way Grayson's body slumps in dejection when the main body refused to touch back, despite the Hand _cryin_ g for it. When the main body was lavished with touches, the Hand wanted nothing more but to do the same, _mor_ e, to Grayson. But, the main body always held it back, always cutting it short before the Hand could be satisfied.

If only the Hand could separate from the main body, it would never leave Grayson's side. It would latch on, never letting go. It could please its love, more than the main body could, a coward that he is. The Hand could make its love the _happiest_ person _ever._

They were meant to be _connecte_ d. The Hand _know_ s. That its main body is too stupid to act on it couldn't be the Hand's fault. The main body just kept on not _listenin_ g.

So, the Hand had to resort to stolen moments. When the main body's mind was tired and distracted. When he was open to suggestion and reckless impulses. When he would sleep by it love's side, the Hand worked.

The Hand was always the happiest when it gets to be in contact with its beloved.

* * *

Ethan opened his eyes to his hand gripping onto Grayson. Again, this happens. It was shit like this that made his heart confused, especially how there was deep contentment in his heart, despite how his brain was freaking out.

It was hard enough to resist the impulse when he was awake. He knew he hurt Grayson's feeling a lot of times. Grayson just likes touch, and sometimes he felt lonely and he wanted that comfort from Ethan. Often, Ethan couldn't give that, for fear of how confused his heart seemed to be.

He couldn't go too far. If he let go of his tenuous control, he _would_ go too far, further than a brother was allowed.

Happiness and contentedness... He was afraid of what those feelings meant to him, when it related to his own brother.

And yet, in his moments of weakness, his hands always seemed to have a mind of their own.

He wanted to keep his hands where they are. He wanted to pull Grayson instead, closer and closer to him. He didn't want to let _go_.

He couldn't. He _shouldn'_ t.

So, ignoring the cries in his heart like he always did, he let go. Put more distance. Hating that he couldn't even be normal in this, being a brother.

Even when it seems every fiber of his being were calling for proximity, for _contact,_ Grayson is his _brother_.

_He shouldn't._

Grayson shifted in his sleep, lips turning into a slight frown, as if he knew the absence even though he was sleeping. Ethan's hand, again as if it has a mind of its own, reached back again for Grayson.

Grayson leaned on the hand that now caressed his face, a small content smile on his face even as he sleeps. Ethan should pull that traitorous hand back, keep his _fucking_ distance. Grayson is _aslee_ p. He _shouldn't._

But, Ethan was so, _so_ tired. He didn't have enough energy to fight off the wave of bliss that washed over him upon seeing that unconscious smile. He was _tired._ Just for once, he didn't want to fight himself.

_'Just this much is fine... Right?'_


End file.
